An increasing number of households now have high definition televisions (HDTVs) and broadband Internet connections. Consumers watch a significant amount of television on these HDTVs. Consumers are also increasingly accessing media content via the Internet, primarily on traditional desktop and laptop computers, as well as mobile computing devices and the like. These trends are very likely to continue as more HD programming becomes available, more consumers buy HDTVs, and more consumers switch to or obtain wired or wireless broadband Internet connections.
Consumers commonly use computing and mobile devices to augment their television watching experiences (such as when using a laptop to track election results or sports scores while watching related content on the television). This trend is also likely to continue, as consumers are constantly seeking out additional information related to a television program, even while watching the programming. Advances in television services and Internet media content related to television services have facilitated this behavior. Ever increasing and accessible ways of manipulating television programs are becoming available (e.g. picture in picture displays, pausing live programs via digital video recorders (DVRs) and the like, etc.). Likewise, increasing amounts of Internet media content related to television programs is becoming available.
However, there is currently no conventional way for allowing a user to have a truly integrated television and Internet media experience. Even when watching television programs on an Internet-connected device (e.g. laptop, desktop or mobile computing devices), a truly integrated experience is lacking, as consumers must choose between watching the program or browsing the Internet. Consequently, consumers resort to switching between media devices (e.g. between television and laptop) or applications manually, in a time consuming and disjointed fashion.
Accordingly, the inventors have recognized a need for providing consumers interested in simultaneously and flexibly experiencing the best of television and the Internet with one integrated system that is compatible with and complements their currently used devices.